One After the Other
by Lucy72227
Summary: It was menacing... There were so many... Why! My limbs pleaded for rest but there were so many we were surrounded, he tightened his grip on my hand... "I'm sorry..."


Hey everyone and welcome to the first official chapter of my newest series!

This is going to be a compilation of several cases (I think in total about 28 + 1 OVA) no more than 10 chapters each… so yes they WILL be pretty long chapters!

And if you haven't caught on… this is my personal account… I use to work side by side a friend of mine; we shared an account called; Blue Raven 7227 so go and check that out first if you haven't already.

On that account I had written how I think the blood stained labyrinth case should have gone… so go and check that out!

Quick thanks to Luna for everything!

P.S if you're reading this; take down Fear and Situations! I am rewriting them!

Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all enjoy!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 1 of; the Tiled floors

The Accident

_I ran, my legs pleading for a rest. _

_They were after me… I had to run… I had to escape_

_I could hear their footsteps not too far behind._

_My heart raced, my eyes seeing nothing but blurs of colors._

_My brows were covered in sweat, my hands clammy._

_My body trembled, my limbs shaking uncontrollably._

"_You cannot escape!" He cried, laughing loudly. _

_I felt it latch onto my ankle, my body wrenched backwards._

_I shrieked as I fell to the tile below_

_I felt him towering above … _

_At that moment everything seemed pointless._

"_It's about time…" he smirked, kneeling down and grabbing a fist full of my hair, pulling my head up. _

_Placing a slobbery kiss on my stiff lips he smirked, bringing the blade to my throat._

"_Why…?!"_

_Banging my head against the ceramic floors, he screamed._

_I felt the liquid seeping out of my temples, "Stop…" _

_He laughed, throwing my body against the walls like a doll. _

"_Stop…!" He laughed, "That's not what you were telling him!? Am I right!?"_

"_No…" I choked. _

_He snorted, bringing the knife to my neck, this time not stopping. _

_I felt my breathing stop my throat overflowing with all sorts of liquids. _

_Choking on my breath, my eyes blurred. _

"_That's what happens when you not only betray me… but everyone!"_

-OoO-

Wednesday November 17th 4 o'clock A.M

My eyes snapped open as I fought the sickening thoughts, taking in trembling breaths.

Sitting up, I placed a hand on my throat. "Calm down, Mai… it was just a dream."

Placing another hand over my heart I listened to it throb loudly, tremors racking my frame violently.

Listening to its fast pace beating I counted in turn.

"1…2…3...1…2...3…1…2…3…"

Swallowing down as much air as I could, I peeked at the clock to my right.

"It's only four…"

Deciding against sleeping again I stood up, dragging my dead looking body to the shower.

Stripping quickly, I slipped my body under the lukewarm water. My eyes roaming my nude body traveling to my ankles.

Sighing, I spotted the ghostly blue mark of a hand.

"Not another one."

Squeezing the shampoo into my palm, I began to massage it in to my head, flinching as I ran across the gash from the previous case. Having had enough I sighed in frustration.

Grabbing my towel I stepped out, for a second I lost my footing, falling to the floor. Hitting my head against the tile my vision blurred.

For what seemed like hours, I lay paralyzed on the floor, curled to my side in pain. I looked almost dead, my hair sticking to the floor around me.

Once the throbbing had died down I lifted my head only to notice a lovely puddle of crimson on the floor. Raising my trembling hand to my temples, I gasped at the seemingly large gash.

There was NO way anything was going to cover this.

Standing up, forgetting my towel on the floor, I ran to the mirror.

"What am I supposed to do now…"

Grabbing the first aid kit, I ran my hands along the edges, attempting to find the alcohol. Unsuccessful, I ran out of the bathroom toward my kitchen. Rummaging through the medicine cabinet I grabbed a box of alcohol wipes, gauze, and a few bandages.

Running back to the bathroom I cleaned the gash, making sure to mask it as much as I could. Realizing I was still nude I tied the bloody towel against my body.

Walking into my bed room I took out a pair of black dress shorts and a white dress shirt. Folding the lapels, I sat down at the edge of my bed as I pulled on a pair of black knee high socks. Placing my hands on my knees I sighed in frustration.

"How much longer is this going to last…?"

It had almost gotten to the point where I didn't even feel safe in my own home.

Almost…

Shaking my head in pure distraught, I walked into the kitchen.

-OoO-

Setting the kettle on the stove top, I pulled the refrigerator door open. Finding that looking at the food only seemed to take my nausea to the next level, I decided against it, settling down with simple lemon green tea.

"Wonder what he's going to say about this one…" Smirking, I took a sip.

Sitting on my makeshift couch, I laid my head against the arm rest. Running my finger against the band aids I cringed, adding unneeded pressure.

_He already thinks I'm an idiot… the simpler the excuse, the more he'll believe it!_

Smiling, I sat up, "I walked into a wall!"

Realizing my own stupidity I frowned sitting back down, "There is no way in hell a wall could leave that big of a mark… but a fall down the stairs could have!"

Having decided on the excuse, I chugged down the left over tea, setting it down in the sink deciding to wash it once I got home.

Pulling on a jacket and shoes I collected my keys and wallet before walking out.

Peering at my wrist watch, "Five sharp… he'll appreciate the early attendance."

Locking the door to my apartment I buttoned my jacket up, making my way out.

The cold autumn air began blowing my hair behind me as I snuggled further into my coat. My breath was making pale white pools in the darkness. The soft crunching of the leaves beneath my feet sending shivers up my spine.

Turning into the main district the sweet scent of the bakeries starting for the day drifted along.

This had to be my favorite time of the year, by far.

Realizing that it would be a mistake to spend another seven hours without food, I walked into the nearest bakery.

Smiling at the warming scent of vanilla and coffee, I made my way to the counter, looking around at the rows of foods.

The woman in the front smiled sweetly, the bags under her eyes telling me that she was tired. "How may I help you?"

I turned my attention to the baked goods; isles of biscuits, cakes, macaroons, and other treats lining the shelves.

Turning to the woman, I pointed to the first shelf. "Can I have a dozen croissants?"

She smiled, entering the amount into the register, "Anything else?"

I nodded, "Can I get two boxes of earl gray tea."

Nodding she turned to me, "10.67" taking out a twenty dollar bill I handed it to the woman who had begun to package my goods. Handing me the change and the boxed sweets she smiled, bidding me a good day.

Walking back out into the cold air I shivered, making my way down the streets.

Watching as our office came into view, I frowned. "Here we go."

-OoO-

Pulling out my keys I unlocked the door, pushing it open. Walking in, I set the boxes down, turning my attention to the fair light coming from Naru's office.

Sighing, I took out a box of tea, removing the plastic wrap as I made my way toward his office. Peering though the slightly open door I smiled, he was asleep, his head lying against the hard wood.

Pulling off my jacket, I threw it on the couch as I walked into the kitchenette. I placed the kettle on the stove, pulling out a few packets of the tea.

Walking back out, I opened Lin's door, nodding in content to find that the older man had gone home.

Walking into the bathroom, I realized all too soon that the bandages weren't holding up. Turning to the little medicine drawer I took out the first aid kit. Unraveling the gauze, I cleaned the site with toilet paper before placing it on the sink and replacing it with new bandages. Tying it off with another roll of gauze, I trusted that this set would hold up. Braiding my hair to the side praying quickly that this would at least cover most of the damage.

Hearing the soft whistling, I headed back out.

Walking into the kitchen, I turned off the kettle, pouring two cups of the tea before placing them on a tray. Opening the box of croissants, I pulled out a few of them, placing them on the tray along with the tea. He'd enjoy a sweet breakfast.

Opening Naru's office door, I placed the tray down on the edge of his mahogany desk, before crouching down to his level. Placing a soft hand on his shoulder, I began shaking him lightly, "Naru… Naru…?"

He stirred, letting out a groan. His eyes flipped open. Raising his head, he placed his fingers on his temples, rubbing them in a circular motion.

"Mai…?" he breathed.

Blushing I stood up, picking up a cup of tea and placing it in front of him. "You okay?"

He nodded, standing up and walking out of his office and into the bathroom.

My mind wondered, "He's bound to notice…"

Shrugging off the thought, I picked up my cup and took a sip. I turned my attention to the door as the sound of running water filled the empty space.

Within seconds, he walked out of the bathroom, settling back down in the office.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, taking a sip of the tea.

I shrugged, "Could ask you the same thing." His eyes narrowed.

"What's on your head…?" He asked, bringing his hand to my temple.

Flinching at the touch, he murmured an apology.

"What happened?"

"Fell down the stairs…"

He whispered something I couldn't catch, my mind filling with images.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, mouthing something that I couldn't make out.

With that, it seemed as if I had lost complete track of the room.

Dropping the cup, I hunched over and placed my hands over my ears.

My body trembling widely.

My breathing heavy, "Stop…"

_I could see images flashing. Blood, endless blood. _

_Screams, curses, threats thrown out… What was happening?_

"Mai!"

Looking up, I let my hands fall, "Yes…"

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "What happened?"

I shook my head, my body stiffening.

My breathing stopped…

"Naru…"

And with that, my mind went blank.

OoO

_My eyes flipped open, my breathing ragged. Turning to face my side, I blinked…. Blue?_

"_Gene…?"_

_He smiled and walked to me, bending down and lifting my body off the ground and into his lap, my head resting against his chest. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

_He smiled, "What I always do."_

_I nodded, "To guide me?"_

_Smiling, he stood up and pulled me up along with him, pointing to his right. "Listen carefully."_

_In front of us the blackness faded, revealing a western styled mansion. The area surrounding the building was empty but it was obvious that there was a town not too far away. _

_The scene then changed, showing a woman and a man in front of a crowd of people. She wore a white gown, a light blush staining her cheeks, her hands intertwined with 'him'. _

_A wedding…_

_The priest closed the book, a smile erupting on the woman's features as her husband pulled her in._

"_Raiji…" _

_The scene changed again, this time showing the couple in their bedroom. _

_It sank in a second later as I turned my face away, the blush on my cheeks making Gene chuckle. He shook his head, telling me to continue watching, turning my head my eyes widened as I realized who was in the bed, it was the man with another woman. _

_He smiled, kissing her again, his hands trailing her body. _

"_Yuki…" he breathed. _

_With that, the astral plane returned to its earlier blackness. _

_Gene looked at me, "Do you understand?"_

_Nodding, I felt the familiar tug. "Gene…"_

-OoO-

All I could feel at this point was an extended numbness. My eyes seemed almost sealed shut. Blindly bringing my hands up, I began to scratch at the lids.

Opening my eyes, the world almost seemed like a blur. I heard voices above me, but I couldn't understand what they were saying, nor who they were.

At last my vision adjusted, my eyes scanning the area only to be met with stern grey.

Blinking, I choked. "Lin…?"

He nodded, his hands softly grazing the flesh wound on my temples. "How are you feeling?"

Nodding, I swallowed. "Naru…?"

He turned his head, "She's up."

Turning to my side, blue eyes locked with mine.

"What were you thinking…?" He pulled me up until I was sitting. He knelt down to my level, "What were you thinking…?" he repeated.

My mind spun, my vision out of focus. I could almost feel the drops of blood making their way down my cheeks from the untended wound.

"NARU!" a shrill voice shouted from his side. Snapping my head up, I saw the tuft of red.

"Modoka…?"

Sitting down beside me, she laid my head down in her lap and proceeded to press a wet towel to my temples, rubbing my arms comfortingly.

"Are you alright, Mai?" Nodding, I let myself fall into silence.

"Are you going to explain yourself?"

"… Already did…" I whispered.

"No… no you didn't" he snapped.

I looked up at him, his eyes cold. For a second you could almost see a hint of remorse.

"Sorry…" I slurred.

He shook his head, "Sorry isn't going to cut it!

For a second, my eyes blurred again as I felt myself losing all sensations.

Modoka above me began to panic, turning to Lin. "It won't stop bleeding…"

His head snapped upwards, his eyes widening, "What…!"

Within seconds, my body was wrenched to the side as the three adults towered over me.

As if almost on cue the door was wrenched open, the scene in front of them unfolding.

It took Monk only a few seconds to move from his place at the door to by my side.

"What the hell is going on!?" He shouted, placing a hand on my forehead in a fatherly fashion.

John and Yasue walked in, their eyes widening at the scene.

The first aid kit had been dismembered; its contents strewn all over the floor, bloodied napkins littered the coffee table as well as packages of gauze and bandages.

Ayako was the first to react, walking towards me and sitting by Monk.

"Modoka…?" she whispered. Modoka nodded, lifting the towel off my head.

They gasped, their eyes trailing the gash on my temples.

"Mai… How did this happen!?" Monk sputtered.

"I fell." I answered

Ayako snorted, "Mai… that doesn't happen!" Taking Modoka's spot above me, she went into what the members of S.P.R liked to call, 'Doctor mode'. Quickly snapping, she turned to the gang. "Monk… there is a kit in my trunk, go get it." Nodding, he stood up, taking her keys. Laying me on my side, she firmly pressed the towel against my head, "Lin… I need disinfectant."

Nodding, he handed her a bottle as Monk ran back in. Pulling the bag open, she pulled out a needle, running the disinfectant through the needle before threading it.

Removing the towel, she smiled. "It is going to hurt... do you want to hold something?" Walking up to me, Naru bent down taking my hand.

"Just get this over with…. We have a client coming in soon."

Narrowing her eyes, she smiled, "Ready?"

I nodded, closing my eyes.

There was a poke along with a burning sensation.

Then again, and again.

The feeling repeating endlessly; with every pull my grip on his hand seemed to tighten.

The pain had gone on for what seemed like hours before Ayako had tied it off, smiling gently.

"Done."

Opening my moist eyes I gasped, realizing how tightly my hands were around his hand.

Pulling my hands away, I blushed, "Sorry."

He shook his head, "Are we done here?"

Ayako nodded, "Yes."

Nodding, he slid his arms under my legs and pulled me up, placing me back on the couch.

"You okay?"

I nodded, "Yes."

It was at that point that the front door opened, revealing a middle aged woman. Her body frail, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her.

"Oh my… did I come at a bad time!?"

Naru shook his head, backing away, "No Mrs. Nagashima. Please sit."

Nodding timidly, she walked in and shut the door behind her softly.

Sitting down on the couch, she turned to me, "What's happened?"

Modoka smiled, "She fell."

"Does she work here?"

"Yes… now if you would please explain the events of the past few days." Naru cut in. Lin exited his office with his laptop and sat down beside Naru, ready.

Nodding, she began. "It began about a month ago… the house began to feel, how shall I say, distorted."

"Explain yourself."

"You could walk down a hall and end up in another wing of the house. The air is thick and it has a very metallic scent. You can hear strange noises at night; it's almost like voices whispering. The tile echoing loudly at times… it's strange."

"Do you know what they are saying, the voices?"

She shook her head, "I can only pick up words that mean absolutely nothing."

Lin looked up, "Like what?"

She placed a hand on her chin, "I can't remember."

"Names maybe?" I interjected.

She nodded, "Yes… at times."

I smiled, "Can you recall any?"

The woman thought for a moment, "Something that starts with a 'Y'… it's the only letter that I'm able to pick up."

Narrowing his eyes, he gave me a look that screamed, 'we'll talk about this later'

"Is there anything else Mrs. Nagashima?"

She nodded, "I haven't even begun…"

-OoO-

Thank you so much for reading!

This story will be updated around once a week, no guaranteed day… yet!

Please don't forget to review or PM me!

Thanks ever so much everyone!

And I'll see you next week for another chapter of… The Tiled Floors!

Till next time

-Lucy


End file.
